pokemonaskcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Visune-the-Vaporeon
Visune-the-Vaporeon is an askblog on tumblr that is also a RPblog and artblog for Pokemon related content. The blog's main character is Visune, and is run by Karmarsi. About Visune Visune is an adult Vaporeon that appears as a usual Vaporeon of her kind besides her white marking and blue eyes. She has a modest temperament, taking compliment very reluctantly or making excuses to not accept them. She's often hard to anger, only having a few select things that will make her snap. She enjoys socializing and making new friends, but has a habit of greeting others formally by using the phrases "Mister" or "Misses / Miss". She is a mother of three Eevee triplets, two boys and one girl and mate to an Umbreon named Agro. Visune is owned by a trainer named Amethyst. Visune was given to Amethyst as an egg as a gift by her father. She was her first Pokemon and since hatching they have been incredibly close. You could say Visune was her starter Pokemon as they traveled together when Amethyst was a teenager. A piece of their journey they rather not recall is being a part of Team Rocket. Visune dislikes speaking of this, as she does not approve much of what they do or what she had seen back when she was a Team rocket Pokemon.Instead she spends much of her days in her hatch-place of Cerulean City were she prefers to swim and socialize with the friends she has made. Visune's Appearance Visune is a small Vaporeon with light blue skin, a blue tinted white frill around her neck, as well as a dark blue marking on her head that comes to a point between her eyes and dark blue ridges from her frill to her fin on her back. The skin connected to her fins are a pale yellow and unlike most Vaporeon she has a white chest / belly and white dipped feet, as well as blue eyes. When still an Eevee visune has the common Eevee colors. Tan fur with a cream puffed mane, as well as her belly, chest, feet and tail tipped markings, in the same cream color. Her ears were also the same two dark brown shades. Visune's Relationships Amethyst - Amethyst is Visune's long time trainer and closest friends. They don't treat each other as a trainer and their Pokemon, but rather a family, like big sister and little sister or mother and daughter. Visune likes to stay near Amethyst, and often lets her know if she's going somewhere. Ivory the Nintales - A fellow member on Amethyst's team. Though opposites on the personality / attitude scaled, Ivory and Visune are close as well. Visune is often there to help even out Ivory's hot headed attitude and for Ivory to try and help Visune come out of her shell. during their time together they'll often talk about more feminine subjects such as their appearance or go out and do some shopping. Connor the Breloom - A fellow member on Amethyst's team. More shy and conserved than Visune, Visune is usually the one to speak to Connor when he's off hiding or reading. she'll also often be the one to give connor advice on situations he can't handle well himself. Eden the Gardevoir - A fellow member on Amethyst's team. One of a few Gardevoir Visune knows, Visune is often set down by Eden to be victim of her newest ideas, or often given advice to. She's the only one besides spirit who knows of Visune's previously association with Team rocket, only knowing this by her psychic abilities. Spirit the Gengar - A fellow member on Amethyst's team. He was the other Pokemon besides Visune to be with amethyst during their association with Team Rocket. Due to his natural pranking attitude Visune will often be on the end of such pranks and jokes. This is only because Spirit is trying for the day where Visune will snap. Though they are on friendly terms otherwise. Arthur the Lucario - Visune doesn't socialize with Arthur as much as she wishes due to his solitary personality. The times she is able to talk with him, it's more often him talking about wanting to be stronger.She sees him as the toughest of the team, due to his excessive training. Agro the Umbreon - Agro is Visune's long-time mate. though they don't live together, and in-fact different regions, they have had a family together and kept their strong romantic relationship. there's been talk of the two living together, due to their trainers speaking of living together as well. Sakura the Gardevoir - Visune and Sakura are good friends, introduced through their trainers. Visune enjoys spending time with Sakura and catching up with their lives whenever they are able to see each other. they have a friendship like sisters. Sahra the Rapidash - Sahra and Visune are just blooming as friends and in good terms. In the time they talk they like to joke around a bit and have some good laughs together. Visune hopes to become good friends with this Pokemon as she thinks she's very sweet and fun to be around. Firefly the Raichu - Also another blooming relationship, Visune hopes to hang out with Firefly more often as she enjoys her confidence and attitude. ( More to be added when I can remember... also to be edited. If I've missed anyone who feels they've interacted with Visune enough let me know! ) Gallery VisuneFinished.png|Visune VisP2-4.png|Visune splattered with cupcake from a Fox Forest Festival prank babyvisune.png|Baby Visune for the past Spring Baby Event 8-1 copy.png|Visune speaking with her friend Dot, a Mawile owned by her trainer's boyfriend. 10-1 copy.png|Visune smiling as she's being licked by Alcapone. Her answer is from him asking if she swims in saltwater or freshwater. 11-1 copy.png|Visune lightly cuddling a small Cubone named Jane. Jane had asked if Visune could teach her how to swim. Category:Vaporeon Category:Drawn answers Category:Written answers Category:Female Category:Karmarsi